Grim
Grim is a Chain that was captured by Pandora alongside his illegal contractor, William West. Together they were set free by Vincent Nightray, who allowed them to escape so that he could use it as an excuse to kill them before the information they possessed about his identity as the Head Hunter could be leaked out. Grim's contract with William ended with William's death, and it is likely that Grim returned to the Abyss. Plot Grim and William West had only recently been captured by Pandora, though they managed escape with Vincent's help, killing the six Pandora members guarding them in the process. Reim Lunettes informed Sharon Rainsworth and Xerxes Break of this, and Break surmised that Grim was most likely in Reveil, where Oz, Alice and Gilbert just so happened to be. While Oz was with Phillipe West, whom he had saved earlier, and Echo, Vincent's servant, Gilbert and Alice wondered through the streets of Reveil. Alice sensed Grim's presence and together with Gil went looking for him as he could potentially have one of her memories. Gil had wanted to return to Oz's side, though Alice informed him that it was too late for that because Grim was already there, watching them from above. Alice greeted Grim and told him that he was "as revolting as ever". Grim was overjoyed at finding her, as destroying her would greatly please the Intention of the Abyss. Alice scoffed at this and told Gilbert to release her powers, though the two realized that Oz wasn't with them so they couldn't. Gil and Alice ran for their lives until Echo jumped down from overhead and sliced through Grim with her knives. Oz also arrived on the sce distracts Grim.]]ne, where he saw that William was an Illegal Contractor. He became uneasy at the sight because he had promised Phillipe that he would bring his father back to him. Echo continued her fight with Grim, though Gilbert insisted that she couldn't win against him. She is quickly knocked out of the way by Grim who also destroyed the bridge that Oz was standing on, sending him falling to the ground below. Gil ran to Oz's side, and William noted how Alice was all alone now. Echo attempted to get back on her feet, but Vincent came up from behind and simply told her to stay and observe what happened next. William asked Grim how they should kill Alice, though Alice smugly said that she'd tear them to pieces, which confused him. Alice then stated that she'll chop Grim to bits so that his sorry figure would improve a little bit, and Gil released her powers. Alice began slicing through Grim with her scythe, and Oz noticed that William felt Grim's pain due their contract. Oz told Alice to stop attacking Grim, but to no avail. Oz thought that it was hopeless, but in his subconscious, Jack told him that he could control B-Rabbit's power and Oz is then able to seal Alice's power by himself. The injured Grim faded back into William's body as Oz began approaching William himself. William pointed his gun at Oz and Oz asked him why would he make an Illegal Contract. William explained that it was to change the past, making it so that he didn't believe what his friend had told him, which led to his family's fortune being ruined, his wife getting sick and eventually dying and Phillipe's supposed unhappiness. Oz asked William if he was serious as he ran up to him. OZ told William that if he really cared about Phillipe, he should be with him, as that would be enough, something which Oz knew well because of the constant absence of his father, Xai Vessalius. , shooted by Vincent from back.]]William realized that what Oz had said was true, though Gilbert saw William pointing his gun at Oz and so he drew his own and aimed it at William. Oz shielded William and told Gil not shoot, but Vincent killed him anyway. Vincent explained that he had shot William because he'd "thought" that William was going to hurt Oz. He then brings Oz, Echo, Alice, and Gilbert to the Rainsworth mansion, where he is promptly escorted out by Break, who subtly hints that he knew Vincent's real motif. In the anime Within the Anime, Grim plays the same role in the manga, with small differences. In the Anime, Grim never faded back into William's body, and so when William died, a path to the Abyss opened and dragged Grim into the Abyss alongside William's corpse. Also, during the Chain invasion, it becomes apparent that within the Anime, Grim is not a singular Chain like he is in the manga, more over, he is a part of a sub-species of Chain. Many of Grim's species of Chain invade Reveil, though all of them met their eventual demise at the hands of Pandora and the Baskervilles, as well as the power of Mad Hatter, which killed most of them. Description Appearance Grim looks like a giant teal coloured caterpillar, with multiple red eyes and numerous stubby, round feet. On his face, Grim has numerous tendrils coming out of his mouth. He has a yellow underbelly and at the end of his tail is a giant white arm, which has two much smaller arms protruding from it. Abilities *Supernatural strenth and speed *Can shoot fingernails out as missles (anime-exclusive) *Can sense the power of other Chains Gallery Grim.jpg Grim 3.jpg Appearances Trivia *The inspiration for Grim's appearence seems to have come from the Caterpillar from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll. Navigation Category:Chains Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Illegally Contracted Chains Category:Abyss